Lazarus
History Origin Lazarus was a male Mutant born to Beatrice and was a product of the secret government genetics research project known as Project Armageddon. This was part of a secretive United States Government program where he was created to become part of a series a living perfect weapons intended destroy civilizations. His mother Beatrice birthed numerous such offspring after she volunteered to be inseminated in order to promote the birth of children with Mutant gene. All these children were branded with a black eye patch on their left eye. The majority of these children died leaving only a single female offspring later known as Domino. When Lazarus was born, the embryo was placed in cryo-freeze and experimented on in order to make him the perfect genetic weapon. By the early 21st century, the child was allowed to grow into a toddler where he was regularly studied by the doctors of the Project where the General called him an "it" and simply referred to him as a weapon. Lazarus's life of isolation and study meant that he had never experienced the joys of living in the world. His Mutant power also allowed him control the mind where he could influence minds or manipulate decisions. As a result, his mother who escaped the program came to believe her son was too dangerous to the world if he was unleashed. His powers allowed him to stop wars or cause religions to collapse with him being considered a new savior on Earth. Thus, she sought him out at the facility in order to kill him. Perfect Weapon In 2003, knowledge of the Project Armageddon was discovered by Domino during the search for her mother. Thus, she inadvertently learnt of the Project and sought to learn more about her origins. Domino was completely unaware of the nature of experiment and managed to infiltrate the complex in the Florida, Everglades. After breaking through the defenses, she managed to enter the Armageddon Weapon chamber where she was confronted with the boy who shared many features similar to Domino. Domino quickly took her younger biological brother and escaped whereupon she was confronted by the cult of assassins known as the Armagesuits. There, the pair met their mother Beatrice who revealed her intentions as well as her plans in eliminating Lazarus. However, the two were trapped in a crossfire between Project Armageddon and the Armajesuits. It was here that Lazarus's power erupted and mind manipulated everyone in the room. However, those with a biological relationship with Lazarus remained unaffected that led to a fight between Domino and Beatrice. Beatrice intended to kill her son but Domino seemingly killed her by shooting her. Afterwards, Lazarus was shaken out off his state where she took her brother into a military helicopter whereupon they escaped from the facility. Domino managed to save her younger brother and took him away in order to live a proper life. Thus, she took him to a church in Chicago and left him the care of the priest. However, after she departed, Beatrice arrived and kidnapped the boy Lazarus. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Manipulation' : Lazarus was noted for holding powerful mental manipulation capabilities where he had the capacity to influence minds and manipulate decisions to the point that he was able to destroy entire civilizations. Notes *Lazarus makes an appearance in the four part Domino Vol 2 series where he is revealed in #4 though his fate remains unknown after Beatrice seemingly returns as she is shown with a blade that indicated that she wanted to kill him. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters